Only Time Will Tell
by Kiwi The Amazing
Summary: What happens when Aine (who think's she is the only fairy in the galaxy) find the Winx in a small town in Ireland? What will happen to her and her friends, and family? Only Time Will Tell what happens with her fate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked up to the cherry blossom tree and looked up. It was springtime and the tree was already in full blossom. I started climbing up the tree with a book in my hand. It was a normal everyday spring evening and it was almost dinnertime, so that's why I came out here to read. I was only reading for about 30 minutes when I heard a fairly familiar yet not voice call my name.

"AINE!", the voice yelled.

I looked down the tree and spotted a handsome young lad. I was completely and utterly confused until I looked closely at his features and recognized him immediately. My feet landed on the grass and I ran as fast to him as I could.

"Corrin!", I yelled running in his arms while he spun me around laughing like a maniac. He gently set me down on the ground with that stupid grin of his. I know what your thinking, and no we are not dating, nor will we ever. Corrin has been my best friend ever since I could remember and we never left each other's sides, until he had to go to college in the States (America). Of course we called, texted, and video called, but it was never the same as seeing him in person. I gave him another quick hug before asking him why he was here so early, not like I'm complaining.

"I got off track and I'm here early!" He spoke.

I laughed at him and walked with him into the house. I graduated High School already, I'm just too lazy to send in applications, plus I don't want to leave Ireland quite yet. I ran up to my room and opened the door, revealing my other two best friends, Dominick and Elaine. I literally screamed at the top of my lungs and ran into both of them giving them one of my famous 'Aine hugs'. We all laughed our heads off at my reaction and then I finally asked how come they were here as well.

Elaine said, "My parents moved back and here I am!" I hugged her tightly then turned to Dominick and put my hands on my hips and gave him "the look".

He pulled out a chuckle then said "Aine… I never left, we hung out yesterday."

"Ohh yea! Woops, forgot about that."

He put his hand over his heart and gasped feeling hurt inside. I walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I quickly turned around to look at all of them. I probably had a stupid grin on my face. We just stared at each other in silence for a while until Elaine told me what was happening.

"We all are going to dinner, then a movie of the boys choice.

"Uggh, fine I'll go."

"Perfect." I quickly hopped into the shower and put on my outfit. I walked out and down the stairs hearing howls and whistle's from the living room. I scoffed at my brothers and best friends. We walked outside into the surprisingly cold air and walked into the car.

"TO NANDOS!" I yelled making Corrin role his eyes at me from the driver's seat. I gave him a scowl which turned into a giggle. I looked down at my hands realizing what they were doing, twinkling. _Crap! No, no, not tonight!_ I told myself. I immediately froze in my seat trying to control my powers. Oh, yea, forgot to say I'm a fairy, and only my friends and family know about it. Yea, I'm probably the only fairy in the galaxy. One of my powers is that I get these lights in my fingers and they only light up if I'm near danger, which apparently am now.

"Stop the car…" I told Corrin.

"What, why?"

"STOP THE CAR! NOW!" I screamed. He immediately stopped and turned to me asking what was wrong. I just stared down at my hands not trusting my voice.

"Is there danger Aine?" Dominick asked full of worry. I just nodded my head and looked up to see everyone's face completely pale probably scared out of there minds. I was scared too, I mean I barely know how to use my powers, all I know is that I'm a love and emotion's fairy, a descendent from Aphrodite. I know how to command Cupid and to shield myself, but that's pretty much it. I heard my door open and I turned to see who it was, Corrin. I slowly got out and I tried summoning Cupid to me. He came in a matter of seconds and pointed his arrows to where the danger was located. Dominick pulled out his pocket knife and slowly walked beside me ready to attack. We turned the corner and saw….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and Dominick stared in shock as we saw 6 girls with tings typing up 3 not so pretty girls. Dominick then ran to them yelling "STOP!" All 6 of the girls turned to Dominick then out of nowhere a big bubble formed around him. I yelled his name ad ran towards him and turned to the girls, completely furious.

"What do you think your doing?!" I yelled.

The girl with the red hair asked "Are you Aine?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I yelled. "I summon cupid." I got ready to capture them with cupid's arrow's. I was fuming by then and Dominick became very nervous. Even though all I could do was cast spells with cupid and use a shield I could be pretty frightening when it came to using my powers.

The blue haired one piped up asking "How do you know how to summon cupid? Only two people can!"

"Well… I'm a fairy of love and emotion, descendant of Aphrodite." They all looked at me with happy faces, finally I asked "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves yet… I'm Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame."

"I'm Musa, fairy of music!" She said doing a little dance.

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun." She said kinda bluntly.

"Techna, fairy of technology."

"Layla, fairy of the waves and ocean."

"Hi! I'm Flora, fairy of nature!" She piped up giving me a big smile.

The all seemed nice and trustworthy, so I decided to give them a chance. I completely forgot about all of my friends until I felt a strong hand intertwine their fingers with mine, I felt a tingling sensation but just ignored it. I looked up to see Corrin smiling down on me. I told him that it was all ok and he reluctantly let go of my hand. Stella look at both of us with a smirk on her face, probably thinking that we were a couple.

"Soo um w-what are you guys doing here? I thought I was the only fairy on this universe…"

Bloom I think it was walked up and said "Oh Aina your not the only fairy in the universe."

"What? So you guys and me are the only fairies then?"

"Oh gosh no, we come from a fairy school called Alfia! There are tons of fairies there, we came looking for you to take you to Magix – where you'll live."

"Wait… why would I go to a school? I just graduated High School! What about my friends?!" I said pointing to Corrin, Elaine, and Dominick.

"Don't worry they can come, but only if they have some sort of magical element."

Stella butted in and said "The boys can always go to Red Fountain…"

"What about me?" Elaine asked walking towards me.

"If you're a fairy then sure!" I looked at all of them in astonishment. _This can not be happening_ I thought, I can't just ditch Elaine!

"H-How do you know If I'm a fairy?"

"We just go through the Magix boundaries line and if you go through you probably have some sort of magical talent in you." Musa told us.

And after that we headed straight to my house so that I could pack, same with Elaine. How exactly was I gonna tell my parents?_ 'Oh hey Mum and Dad, just want ell you goodbye. I'm going to a different dimension in the galaxy called Magix where I will attend Alfia in.'_ HA! There is no way my parents would let me go…


End file.
